Hymne du Silence
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle fuit. Depuis trop longtemps, certainement. Et la réalité est juste derrière elle, à ses trousses. Bientôt, elle la rattrapera. Bientôt, cette réalité l'engloutira. Tout n'était qu'une question de choix. Mais tout choix a ses conséquences. Hermione l'apprendra à ses dépends.
1. Prologue

Tous les personnages appartiennent à** J.K Rowling**.

_Voici ma première vraie fiction. Elle a une importance toute particulière puisque cela fait_

_un an qu'elle me trotte dans la tête._

_Elle ne prend pas les horcruxes et le tome 7 en compte. Elle se passe pendant le tome 6._

_Et puis, merci à _**Mlle Lucifer**_ qui me corrige et qui écris des trucs supers -d'ailleurs, elle est super-. ;)_

_J'espère, dans la mesure du possible, publier une fois par semaine._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

.

Les Geôles du Mal

« _Le silence fait plus peur que les cris. _» Jean Cocteau.

.

**.**

**.**

**Juillet 97**

_Le noir. Le froid. _Et toujours les voix qui murmurent en silence. Toujours ces voix qui résonnent comme une litanie désespérée. Elles appellent, elles sont là. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que de l'eau qui ruisselle sur les murs. Cette eau qui rampe sur le sol et qui chante en silence. _Qui chante en silence_. L'obscurité rend sourd et le silence rend fou. Qu'elle voudrait y croire à cette folie doucereuse qui s'insinue en elle à chaque battement de son cœur affolé. Qu'elle voudrait y croire que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve et que le jour va percer à travers ces rideaux de ténèbres.

Elle ne bouge pas, allongée sur le sol, mouillée et glacée jusque dans les tréfonds de son être. Il y a juste ses muscles faibles, ses muscles atrophiés qui convulsent parfois, agitant brièvement le cadavre de son âme. Elle a quitté son corps il y a longtemps. Elle a appris à faire taire sa chaire, à faire taire sa douleur. Et toujours cette eau qui chante dans son crâne.

C'est une femme, presque encore une enfant. Mais son visage est meurtri et taché de sang. Ce sang qui se mêle à la crasse froide du sol sur lequel elle repose. Elle sait que son cœur lâchera bientôt, pompant les quelques litres de sang qui lui restent avant qu'ils ne se déversent par les multiples plaies qui recouvrent sa peau diaphane. Elle hurlerait si elle en avait la force. A s'en faire saigner les poumons. A s'en briser les os. Mais elle est à peine capable de penser.

_Sortir de là. Sortir de là. _Ça revient comme un refrain dans son esprit. Toujours elle imagine qu'on la sauvera. Toujours elle imagine qu'elle vivra. Pourtant, elle reste là. Epuisée. Essoufflée. Son crâne est prêt à exploser tellement cette pensée l'obsède. Elle veut vivre. Vivre pour de bon. Loin du chaos. Loin de l'infamie. Loin du monde.

Ils lui ont coupé les ailes. Ils ont brûlé son âme. Elle se consume sur le sol froid d'une prison faite de pierre, de sang et d'eau. Plus jamais elle ne veut qu'on brise ses os, qu'on coupe sa peau, qu'on perce son esprit. Elle veut vivre. Et elle vivra. A n'importe quel prix, elle le sait désormais. Elle vivra quoi qu'il advienne. L'eau cessera de chanter et son esprit retrouvera sa liberté.


	2. Obscurité Silencieuse

_Je vous livre également le premier chapitre dans la foulée. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**.**

Obscurité Silencieuse

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Septembre 96**

Elles défilent, les têtes blondes. Ils sont si jeunes, si innocents. Ils remontent l'allée de la Grande Salle. Ils déambulent jusqu'à l'estrade imposante où attend le Choixpeau. Ils regardent le plafond magique avec ce regard d'enfant. Jeunes, trop jeunes. Ils ont encore trop à apprendre sur le moindre recoin de l'école. Ils ignorent qu'ils n'auront peut-être jamais l'occasion de tous les connaître les passages secrets, les tableaux ayant de nombreuses histoires à raconter.

Dehors, le tonnerre gronde, mais le ciel magique est dénué de nuages. Les premières années sont trempés de la tête aux pieds. Derrière eux, de longues traînées de boue et d'eau. Mais ils sont heureux. Ils découvrent un monde nouveau, inconnu, excitant. Mais ils ignorent tout de la gravité de la situation. Absolument tout. Que restera-t-il de leur innocence une fois que…

« - Hermione ? »

L'interpellée sursaute sous le coup de la surprise. Sa fourchette glisse de ses mains et elle tombe dans son assiette. Le son du choc est atténué par la clameur chaleureuse de la Grande Salle. Hermione se tourne vers Harry dont le visage est marqué par le deuil et le chagrin. Elle devine cependant dans son regard blessé qu'il tient bon malgré tout. Il lui lance un sourire factice. Elle fait de même avant de débarrasser son visage d'une épaisse mèche de cheveux chocolat.

« - Tu vas bien ? dit-il alors. »

« - Oui. Je vais bien, Harry. »

_Menteuse_, se dit-elle intérieurement. Mais elle se reprend. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre. Harry ment, lui aussi. Tout le monde ment depuis que Sirius est mort. On ment pour cacher son mal-être, pour cacher ses failles. Parce qu'il y a tellement de choses à vivre. Parce que ne pas les vivre serait un affront. Alors on fait semblant de vivre, mais on s'en contente.

Elle scrute le visage de son ami de ses yeux ambrés. Elle décèle un non-dit, une chose qui le contrarie. _Mais il se tait_. Il hoche la tête et feint de s'intéresser au discours du directeur. Elle fait alors de même, remarquant au passage que Ron n'a pas touché à son repas. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle voudrait faire un commentaire. Mais elle ne dit rien. _Elle se tait. _Ils sont tous brisés, déchus. Ils savent que le pire reste à venir. Et pourtant, ils trouvent la force de faire semblant.

« - Chers élèves, anciens et nouveaux, Poudlard vous accueille, vous protège. Puissiez-vous trouver votre place. Je vous mentirais en vous disant que tout ira pour le mieux. dit-il calmement imposant un silence respectueux et lourd. De sombres heures nous attendent. Un jour viendra où les temps changeront et se noirciront. Ce jour arrivera bien assez tôt, ne gâchez pas le temps si précieux qu'il vous reste. Ne gâchez rien. »

A cet instant, Hermione se sent mal. La chaleur ? L'odeur de pluie mélangée à l'odeur de la boue fraîche ? La nourriture ? Son cœur se soulève. Non, ce sont les mots qui ravivent ses maux. Elle est malade de cette inquiétude. Elle se lève, fébrile puis retombe comme une feuille légère et fragile. Elle s'effondre au sol dans un bruit mat et sourd, attirant l'attention de ses amis qui tentent de lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais c'est trop tard. Le néant oppressant l'a déjà happée de l'intérieur, brouillant son esprit et compressant ses poumons.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Hermione ? Ron, vas chercher madame Pomfresh, elle se réveille. »

Des bruits de pas précipités qui résonnent atrocement fort. Puis les mots qui tourbillonnent dans son crâne. La lumière l'agresse. Elle veut vomir, se penche sur le côté. Elle rend ses tripes sur le carrelage. Elle a l'impression de mourir sous les contractions violentes de son estomac. On la rabat sur son matelas. _Malade._ Malade de chagrin. Malade de vivre quand le monde se meurt.

« - Ca va passer, ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Granger. Reposez-vous. déclare l'infirmière. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir. dit-elle un peu plus bas. »

Un raclement de chaise insupportable éclate dans son crâne. Des paillettes blanches envahissent ses yeux. Puis de nouveau le néant. Ce fichu néant baigné de silence. _C'est pire que l'agonie._ Elle se sent prisonnière d'elle-même. Elle plonge à nouveau dans l'inconscience, dans l'obscurité.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorsqu'elle se réveille à nouveau, la pièce est emplie d'une lueur orangée qui brûle ses yeux. Elle devine que c'est la fin de journée, et derrière la fenêtre en face d'elle, elle voit le soleil trouble décliner à l'horizon. Elle se redresse un peu, masse ses tempes et regarde autour d'elle après plusieurs clignements de paupière. Elle entend des murmures lointains. Ils proviennent du couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Elle tend l'oreille et l'espace d'un instant, cela la détourne de la douleur qui bat dans ses tempes et de la nausée encore présente. Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochent et elle s'enfonce dans son lit, se calant contre l'oreiller. La porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie grince, laissant passer Albus Dumbledore. Il est seul.

Elle sursaute presque, voulant se lever pour le saluer. Mais le tournis qui l'assaille subitement l'en empêche. Le directeur lui adresse un sourire. Ses traits ne laissent rien paraître de ses pensées, comme à leur habitude. Il n'a pas changé. Il semble figé dans le temps. Figé dans cet état de sagesse. Il est atemporel. Il traverse l'infirmerie alors que derrière lui traîne sa cape de sorcier faite de velours bleu clair.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, comment allez-vous ? dit-il, s'approchant de son lit. »

« - Professeur. dit-elle. Je suppose que ça va, bien que la migraine soit encore présente. »

« - La migraine ?dit-il songeur. Madame Pomfresh m'a confié que vous vous remettriez très vite, c'est une bonne chose. »

Il semble se perdre dans ses pensées et ses yeux bleus se voilent. Elle devine alors qu'il n'est pas ici seulement pour lui parler de son état de santé. Elle attend alors en silence qu'Albus reporte son attention sur elle et daigne lui confier ses pensées.

« - Lorsque vous serez en mesure de commencer vos cours, je pense que nous devrions discuter. Dit-il alors. »

« - Professeur ? interroge-t-elle, anxieuse. S'agit-il d'une chose que j'ai faite ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être mal conduite. Je… »

« - Du calme, mademoiselle Granger. Il s'agit d'une affaire qui vous concerne dont je ne peux pas parler ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. dit-il en lançant un regard circulaire. Il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse, mademoiselle Granger. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère que vous serez de retour parmi nous le plus vite possible. »

« - Mais… »

« - Les réponses viendront. Mais pas ce soir. Vous avez besoin de repos. J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh de vous administrer un Philtre de Paix. Ceci devrait vous aider à trouver le sommeil rapidement. »

Il lui adresse un signe de tête. Il part. Si elle en avait la force, elle se lèverait. Elle réclamerait des réponses. Mais elle en est incapable. Elle se contente de le regarder partir en silence. Une boule se forme dans son estomac. Un boule d'angoisse qui emplit son ventre et remonte dans sa gorge. Le ton qu'avait employé Dumbledore ne présageait rien de bon. Elle a peur. Une peur grandissante. Elle voudrait être ailleurs. Là où tout est plus simple. Là où la mort, la guerre et les ténèbres n'ont pas leur place. Elle voudrait être une enfant, à nouveau.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. :)_

Mel'.


	3. Les Racines du Mal

_Je poste le second chapitre aujourd'hui de peur de manquer de temps demain._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

**.**

Les Racines du Mal

.

.

.

**Septembre 96**

« - Elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle semble être ailleurs. »

« - Je sais, Ron. J'irais lui parler. Si seulement je savais où elle se trouve. »

Harry lance un regard entendu et las à Ron. Ce dernier esquisse une moue dubitative. Hermione est sortie de l'infirmerie il y a trois jours et elle s'arrange pour être introuvable. C'est à peine s'ils la voyaient lors des repas. A vrai dire, ils ne la voient plus du tout. Elle passe juste comme un coup de vent dans la salle commune avant d'aller directement se coucher. Quelque chose l'a profondément touchée. Ron en est certain.

- **Trois jours plus tôt**

« - Mademoiselle Granger, je crois que vous êtes apte à quitter l'infirmerie. Votre nausée est passée ainsi que vos maux de tête. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que vous restiez ici. déclare madame Pomfresh avec bienveillance. D'autre part, monsieur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de l'informer de votre rétablissement. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est Nebula Somnia. »

Hermione est désemparée, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'est que huit heures. L'impatience de Dumbledore ne fait que décupler son angoisse. Elle acquiesce cependant en silence et commence à préparer ses affaires. Cependant, l'infirmière lui intime d'arrêter en posant sa main froide sur son épaule.

« - Il vous attend, mademoiselle Granger. Vos affaires seront transportées dans votre dortoir, n'ayez crainte. »

« - Très bien… murmure-t-elle. Merci, madame Pomfresh. »

Hermione quitte alors le dortoir de l'infirmerie sous le regard suspicieux de l'infirmière. Lorsque les portes de la pièce se referment derrière elle, Hermione se sent soulagée de quitter cet endroit qu'elle n'a que trop vu. Elle voudrait prendre son temps, ne pas avoir à être confrontée au directeur. Mais ses jambes accélèrent toujours le rythme sous l'influence de cette angoisse qui grandit et qui grandit. Elle traverse les couloirs vides sans un bruit. Il n'y a que son cœur qui bat dans ses tempes et qui oppresse sa poitrine. Elle est à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle arrive devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau d'Albus.

La gargouille de pierre la surplombe, imposante et dominatrice. Hermione hésite quelques instants avant que le mot de passe ne glisse entre ses lèvres. Un craquement se fait entendre puis la gargouille menaçante pivote sur elle-même dévoilant un escalier de pierre. Le silence retombe finalement sur les épaules de l'adolescente, l'écrasant avec force. Elle esquisse un pas timide en direction de la première marche, puis elle cède à l'impatience. Elle se retrouve rapidement devant la porte de bois massif du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'apprête à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant le bureau d'Albus. L'homme est assis à son bureau, un ouvrage imposant sur son bureau de bois sombre. Il lui lance un regard chaleureux. Elle s'avance alors, l'estomac noué.

« - Bonjour, professeur. »

« - Fermez la porte derrière vous, mademoiselle Granger, puis venez prendre place. dit-il accompagnant ses mots d'un geste las de la main. »

Hermione s'exécute. La porte se referme dans un bruit mat de bois qui frotte contre la pierre. Elle traverse ensuite le bureau où flotte une odeur sucrée. De l'Hydromel peut-être ? Elle tire la chaise dans un raclement sourd puis prend place sur cette dernière. Ils s'observent quelques instants lui en songeant, elle en ayant des milliers de questions au bord des lèvres.

« - Je suis heureux que vous soyez rétablie. »

« - Merci professeur. Vous vouliez me voir ? dit-elle, feignant le détachement. »

« - En effet. Mademoiselle Granger, vous aurez bientôt dix-sept ans, c'est cela ? »

« - Oui, le dix-neuf de ce mois. »

« - Vous allez atteindre votre majorité magique. Cela implique de nombreuses responsabilités. Vous allez être confrontée à des choix. Des choix que vous et seulement vous serez apte à faire. »

« - J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, professeur. dit-elle incrédule. »

« - Qui sont vos parents ? »

« - Louise et Jean Granger, monsieur. »

Albus se lève, songeur, laissant Hermione à ses réflexions. Elle boue de l'intérieur. Les questions du directeur ont allumé un feu en elle. Elle voudrait qu'il cesse de faire tant de mystères. Elle voudrait que la vérité arrive enfin. Il caresse sa barbe d'une main distraite il se dirige vers sa bibliothèque d'un pas lent. Il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, un manuscrit dans les mains. Il le pose sur le bureau et le feuillette machinalement, faisant voleter une épaisse couche de poussière qui s'échappe d'entre le pages jaunies et friables.

« - Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes une élève intelligente, brillante. Vous savez faire face au danger et dans n'importe quelle situation, vous savez garder votre sang-froid. Vous avez traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas à prendre à la légère et tout devra rester dans ce bureau. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler. »

« - Je ne dirais rien. souffle-t-elle, abasourdie. »

« - Connaissez-vous Merlin ? »

« - Comme tout le monde, je suppose. C'est une légende, comme le roi Arthur. »

« - Une légende ? dit-il en riant doucement. C'est loin d'être une légende. Il était le plus grand sorcier de son temps. Arthur, Camelot, Merlin, Morgane, tous ont existé. Seulement, les moldus ont fait des récits de l'époque un mythe. Ils étaient incapables de comprendre la magie, ils ont donc essayé d'expliquer l'inexplicable. De là découle l'histoire que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. poursuit-il. Or l'histoire, la véritable histoire, se trouve ici, dans ces pages. dit-il en désignant l'ouvrage devant lui. »

« - Que suis-je censée comprendre ? »

Albus délaisse l'ouvrage et se lève à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il disparaît du champ de vision d'Hermione. Il revient, un objet enveloppé dans un drap de velours rouge. Il dépose l'objet rond sur le bureau en prenant soin qu'il reste enveloppé dans le tissu. Il s'assoit de nouveau. Ils restent tous deux à toiser l'objet. Hermione est sur le point d'exploser sous l'effet de l'angoisse qui fait rage au fond de son ventre.

« - Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être dites et que l'on doit comprendre par soi-même, mademoiselle Granger. Vous avez le choix, celui de découvrir une part de vérité, ou celui de partir. L'important est de faire ce qui vous semble être juste. »

« - Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? »

« - Tout découlera de vos choix. Ne l'oubliez pas. Personne ne peut savoir l'avenir avec certitude. Il y a des centaines de possibilités. Des centaines de choix. Le seul véritable avenir qui compte est celui que vous choisirez. »

« - De quoi s'agit-il ? demande-t-elle en désignant l'objet du regard. »

« - Un prophétie. »

« - Ma prophétie ? »

Albus ne répond pas, il se contente de s'enfoncer dans son siège et d'attendre. Hermione ne comprend plus la situation. Tout lui échappe. Elle se sent désemparée. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle pèse sur ses épaules. Elle se rend compte avec amertume qu'elle ne tient plus vraiment à avoir de réponses. Elle se souvient de la prophétie de Harry, découverte quelques mois auparavant, et les choses qui ont découlé de cette prophétie. La mort. Elle est terrifiée. Que se passera-t-il une fois que la prophétie aura été prononcée ? Doucement, elle s'empare de l'objet. Elle fait glisser le tissu qui tombe sur le bureau dans un bruit mat, dévoilant une sphère lumineuse emplie d'un liquide bleu. Dans ses mains, le verre est froid. Elle frissonne à ce contact glacé.

_« La dixième descendante du Mal décidera du sort du monde, cédant à la tentation du Pouvoir et de l'Illusion. »_

Ces mots sont dénués de sens aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle cherche l'évidence dans ces paroles. Mais rien ne prend forme dans son esprit. Il ne s'agit que d'une immense farce à laquelle on l'a mêlée. Cette prophétie ne peut pas la concerner. Elle dépose l'objet sur le tissu et s'écarte presque brusquement de ce dernier. Elle lance un regard incrédule à Albus. Elle ne comprend pas.

« - En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? La dixième descendante du Mal ? dit-elle précipitamment. »

« - Les réponses sont ici. répond-il en fermant le livre avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à elle. »

« La Généalogie du Chaos : Histoires et Vies des Descendants Maudits. ». Les mots étaient écrits en lettres dorées abîmées par le temps et l'usure. Sur la couverture, qui était cornée aux coins, se trouvait un arbre visiblement dessiné à la main. Un arbre dont les branches avaient perdu leurs feuilles. Un arbre nu à l'allure morte et fragile. Un arbre malade. Elle resta un moment interdite devant l'ouvrage lourd d'histoire. Elle ne devrait pas prêter attention à tout cela. Mais elle ouvre le livre.

Elle feuillette quelques pages avant qu'un portrait immobile ne se présente à elle. C'est une femme à l'allure froide et aristocratique. Ses cheveux sont noirs, aussi sombres que la nuit. Elle fixe un point imaginaire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Son regard et perçant, d'un vert émeraude abyssal dans lequel on se perd aisément. Elle a la froideur de la mort ancrée dans ses traits et l'obscurité des ténèbres dans les yeux. Hermione frissonne. Son regard se pose alors sur l'annotation de l'auteur en dessous du portrait : « Morgane Pendragon. »

« - Elle a réellement existé ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Qui était-elle ? »

« - Une très grande sorcière dotée de pouvoirs qui surpassaient ceux de Merlin. Elle a failli mené Camelot à sa perte avant d'être capturée puis brûlée vive. »

« - C'est atroce. Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel destin ? »

« - Elle était la fille légitime d'Uther Pendragon. Elle était l'héritière du trône du royaume de son père. Trône qu'occupa Arthur, le bâtard d'Uther, après avoir conquit le cœur du peuple. Elle ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. Mais elle était également opprimée quant à sa condition de sorcière. Ses pouvoirs grandissaient et il était pratiquement impossible pour elle de garder de l'affection pour ce père qui s'était dédié corps et âme à une guerre contre les sorciers. L'affection s'est transformée en une haine profonde. Elle n'a plus eu à l'esprit que de s'asseoir sur le trône pour faire régner la magie. Mais pas n'importe quelle magie. De la magie noire, puissante, dévastatrice. Quand elle a failli à prendre le trône, elle a juré de se venger un jour de ceux qui l'avaient persécutée elle et les siens. »

« - Merlin nous en garde, elle a échoué. »

« - Non, mademoiselle Granger. Ce que l'histoire ignore, c'est qu'elle avait un enfant. Son nom est Mordred, fils qu'elle a conçu avec Alistair, un puissant druide adepte de magie noire, lui aussi. »

Hermione tourna alors les pages avec précaution, apparu alors le portrait de Mordred. Ses traits sont juvéniles. Ses cheveux bruns forment des boucles délicates qui encadrent son visage fin. Ses yeux sont dénués de noirceur. Sa jeunesse lui offre une forme de pureté. _Une forme de bonté_. Puis elle tourne encore les pages du manuscrit. Un nouveau portrait se présente à elle. Une femme, cette fois-ci, blonde aux yeux couleur d'azur.

« - Marie-Ann du Kent ? »

« - La fille de Mordred, descendante directe de Morgane. »

« - Vous voulez dire que la descendance de Morgane a prospéré ? »

« - Oui. A travers les siècles, les dignes héritiers de Morgane ont perpétué sa lignée. Mais ils ont tous très mal fini. La magie noire les a rendu fous et obsédés de pouvoir. Tous. Et, aujourd'hui, sa descendance perdure encore. »

« - La prophétie… Moi ? »

Hermione referme brusquement le manuscrit, effrayée. C'est comme si tout s'était subitement éclairé. Comme si l'obscurité s'était dissipée. Mais elle ne peut pas croire cela. Ses parents sont des non-magiciens. C'est impossible. Son cœur s'emballe, elle est sur le point de vomir.

« - Hermione, reprenez vos esprits. déclara doucement Albus. »

« - C'est une erreur. bafouille-t-elle. »

« - Écoutez-moi, la trace magique qui vous protège disparaîtra bientôt et le sang qui coule dans vos veines réveillera la part de Morgane en vous. »

« - Mais c'est impossible. Mes parents sont des non-magiciens. Je ne peux pas être celle que vous cherchez. Vous mentez. »

Elle se lève subitement, titubante et se précipite hors du bureau de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper. Cette vérité est absurde. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un odieux mensonge. Elle dévale les escaliers et s'élance dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, à en perdre l'esprit. Elle veut oublier ce qui vient de se produire. Elle veut oublier les mensonges. Tout, absolument tout. Jusqu'à sa propre identité. Alors elle court, sans savoir où aller. Elle veut juste oublier.

* * *

_Ca fait beaucoup de chose à encaisser pour cette pauvre Hermione qui refuse de croire ce qu'elle est en train de vivre. Alors, des idées quant à la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. ;)_

Mel'.


	4. La Couleur des Oiseaux

_Oulalah. Alors, pour commencer, je n'ai pas été très active la semaine dernière._

_Mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi. Enfin. La cata. x)_

_Donc, voilà le troisième chapitre avec un jour de retard. _

_Merci pour vos reviews. Je m'empresse de vous répondre._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE TROISIME**

**.**

La Couleur des Oiseaux

.

.

.

**Septembre 96**

Compter les minutes. Les heures. Les jours. Sur la plage de galets du Lac Noir, elle observe les flots qui vont et qui viennent, murmurant doucement dans le vent. Assise, le regard vague et las. L'âme meurtrie et l'horizon pour seul confident. Elle s'est enfuie, ne voulant pas comprendre, ne voulant pas accepter la vérité qu'on cherche à lui imposer.

Les rivages du lac sont peu fréquentés en cette période de l'année. La fraîcheur du vent repousse les curieux. Hermione a trouvé un refuge, un abri, ici. Le seul endroit où elle déverse son incompréhension et sa haine. Elle sait qu'ici personne ne la trouvera. Ici, personne ne la cherchera. Elle se contente d'être un fantôme, une âme invisible. Dans les couloirs du château, la tête baissée, le regard vague, elle déambule comme un automate. Ici, elle se retrouve un peu.

Des oiseaux jaillissent de sa baguette alors qu'elle murmure un sort. Ils chantent en voletant autour d'elle, faisant danser leurs ailes aux plumes sombres. L'un d'entre eux se pose sur son épaule et reste muet quelques instants avant de chantonner de plus belle, rappelant à Hermione à quel point la magie peut-être belle. Le chant de l'oiseau l'apaise un peu. Bientôt, elle devra faire face. Elle ne peut pas fuir plus longtemps. Une semaine déjà…

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - Hermione ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis… Depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Je suis désolée, elle ne m'a rien dit, Ron. »

« - Mais Ginny, elle est ta meilleure amie. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle t'a forcément confié quelque chose. »

« - Non, Ron. Je ne sais rien. Absolument rien. Je suis aussi perdue qu'Harry et toi. Elle assiste aux cours puis elle disparaît. Il faut qu'on lui parle, à tous prix. »

« - Facile à dire. Le soir, dans les dortoirs, tu dois bien la voir ? »

« - Elle s'arrange pour se coucher avant tout le monde. »

Ginny lance un regard désolé à son frère qui croise ses bras sur son torse, contrarié. Elle aimerait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Mais Ginny à toutes les raisons de croire qu'il faut s'en faire pour Hermione. Et, en elle, elle a l'intime conviction que les choses ne feront que se dégrader.

« - Harry devrait savoir quoi faire. déclare finalement Ron. _Harry sait toujours quoi faire_. »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Des bruits de pas surviennent dans son dos. Ils sont hésitants. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, ni même de se lever. Elle se contente de rester assise sur le sol, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle sent le malaise dans son dos et le silence pèse sur ses épaules. Finalement, la présence se rapproche et vient se laisser choir sur le sol à ses côtés.

« - Ils sont magnifiques. »

« - Vraiment ? murmure-t-elle sans détacher son regard de l'horizon. Ils sont si tristes, si sombres. Ils ont perdu leurs couleurs. »

« - Ils sont beaux parce qu'ils viennent de toi. »

« - Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Hermione tourne finalement son regard vers lui. Il détourne ses yeux. Mais Hermione le sonde. Elle perçoit son inquiétude. Il tient sa baguette et, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est nerveux, il lui fait battre un rythme hésitant sur le haut de son genou. Les sourcils froncés, le regard absent, il contemple le lointain. Hermione murmure et les oiseaux disparaissent, emportant avec eux la douce mélodie de leurs chants. Elle espère lui faire comprendre qu'elle attend une réponse. Elle le sent tendu sous son regard fixe.

« - Nous nous inquiétons… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Partout, on m'accable de questions te concernant et je n'ai pas de réponses. Peut-être que tu peux me les apporter. lâche-t-il finalement d'une traite. »

« - Il n'y a pas de réponses, Harry. J'ai conscience que j'ai une attitude étrange… »

« - Étrange ? Tu plaisantes ? dit-il vivement en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Tu es devenue inabordable. Tu disparais, tout le temps. Que fuies-tu ? »

Hermione perçoit la colère et la frustration de son ami. Elle réalise qu'elle l'a blessé. Coupable, elle baisse la tête. Elle aurait voulu confesser son mal-être et la raison de son attitude. Mais elle ne peut pas. La force et le courage lui font défaut. En gardant ses pensées pour elle, elle espère aussi que rien de ce que Dumbledore lui a révélé ne soit vrai. Peut-être a-t-elle tout inventé après tout ? Alors elle préfère taire cette partie d'elle qui est plongée dans le brouillard. Une main chaude se pose sur son épaule. Elle relève la tête et pose son regard sur Harry qui s'excuse silencieusement. Lentement, elle bascule et vient poser sa tête contre son épaule. L'espace d'un instant, le vent ne la fait plus frissonner et elle retrouve un peu de chaleur auprès de lui.

« - Tout ira bien. assure-t-elle. Je me suis égarée, l'espace d'un instant. Mais tout va bien. N'en parlons plus. dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut convainquant. »

« - Je vais te faire une confidence, Hermione. murmure-t-il à son oreille d'un ton fraternel et aimant. Depuis toujours, je suis fasciné par celle que tu es. Tu es obsédante de garder tes émotions enfouies en toi. Je me rends compte que tu ne t'es jamais effondrée et tu es celle sur qui l'on peut compter. poursuit-il à demi-mot dans son oreille. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier d'avoir été là pour… il marque une pause, la gorge manifestement serrée. Pour l'enterrement de Sirius. Quoi qu'il advienne, je serais là. »

Hermione écoute paisiblement les mots de son ami, là, installée contre son épaule, le regard fixé sur le soleil qui décline lentement à l'horizon. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui, lui transmettant les mots qu'il ne peut plus prononcer. Elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle réalise qu'elle s'est éloignée de ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Août 96**

L'air est étouffant, suffoquant. Pourtant, le ciel est gris. La pluie menace de s'abattre d'un moment à l'autre sur le sol sec et craquelé de la cour du Terrier. L'agitation coutumière a laissé place à un silence aussi asphyxiant que l'air. Ce silence est partout. Il s'infiltre dans le moindre recoin. Il s'infiltre dans la maison, dans les chambres, dans les corps, dans les esprits.

Il se tient, seul, debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron. Le lit est défait et trempé de sueur. Un mince rayon de soleil vient éclairer son visage blafard révélant des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle reste quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, hésitante, à l'observer sans rien dire. Elle aussi a mal. Au fond d'elle, c'est un véritable déchirement de le voir ainsi accablé de chagrin. Il a perdu la seule véritable famille qui lui restait. Mais elle tient bon. Malgré elle. Malgré tout. Elle s'avance alors et il perçoit sa présence. Il se retourne pour lui faire face. Il est sur le point de s'effondrer, elle le voit dans ses yeux. Ce regard qu'il lui lance lui écorche la peau, lui brûle les os. Cependant, elle sait qu'elle ne perçoit qu'une partie de sa douleur. Il baisse la tête et elle se précipite vers lui, prête à le rattraper alors qu'il glisse au sol l'emportant dans sa chute.

« - Harry. murmure-t-elle alors qu'elle l'enlace et qu'elle le berce doucement. Ça va aller. Nous sommes là pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul. poursuit-elle alors qu'elle comprend qu'il verse des larmes silencieuses. »

« - Il n'y a même pas de corps. Juste un cercueil vide. Il ne méritait pas cela. »

« - Je sais, Harry. se contente-t-elle de répondre, démunie. Il n'aurait pas voulu que te voir ainsi. Harry… »

Il s'accroche furieusement à elle. Il la serre à l'en étouffer mais elle ne dit rien et accepte cette douleur qui s'infiltre partout en elle. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi enlacés au sol. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, à pleurer sur son épaule.

« - Harry, Hermione… »

Harry se détache un peu de Hermione. Cette dernière relève la tête et aperçoit Ron dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il les scrute d'un regard impuissant. Hermione sait que Ron est dépassé par les événements. Il lui a fait part de ses pensées, lui confiant qu'il se sentait incapable de supporter le chagrin de son meilleur ami. Elle ne peut pas lui reprocher cela, la mort leur était inconnue. Aujourd'hui, elle s'immisce violemment dans leurs vies.

« - Nous arrivons, Ron. Donne-nous quelques minutes. »

Il acquiesce et fait demi-tour. Hermione le suit du regard alors qu'il quitte la pièce, le visage fermé. Hermione s'écarte de Harry et le regarde quelques secondes en silence. Il ferme ses yeux et inspire profondément avant de se relever et d'aider Hermione à faire de même. Ses yeux sont rouges mais son visage retrouve un peu de force et de volonté.

« - Je sais que tu as raison, Hermione. J'ai juste besoin de temps. –_sa voix se brise_-. »

Du temps. Juste du _temps._

* * *

_Un petit chapitre centré sur la relation Harry/Hermione avec des moments privilégiés. Profitez-en, ça va pas durer... x) Je précise que je suis une folle du flashback. Il y en aura souvent, alors faites attention aux dates sinon vous serez vite perdus. :)_

Mel'.


	5. Paraître et Sombrer

_Dites bonjour au quatrième chapitre. :)_

_J'en profites, entre deux analyses de textes, pour poster._

_Eh oui ! Bac blanc me voilà. Dites-moi merde les enfants. x)_

_Passez un bon week-end et si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, bonne chance._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

.

Paraître et Sombrer

.

.

.

**Septembre 96**

Faire semblant était devenu une chose presque aisée. Depuis le jour où Harry était venu à sa rencontre, elle avait compris une chose essentielle : aux yeux de tous, elle était celle qui n'échouait jamais. Celle qui ne tombait jamais. Ils l'avaient tous placée si haut que la chute était interdite. _Proscrite_. Elle avait donc essayé de faire taire ses doutes, ses craintes. Mais elle le voyait dans leurs yeux, ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils voyaient clair dans son jeu. Mais ils ne disaient rien.

Et ses espoirs de retrouver un semblant de vie normale volèrent en éclat lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une convocation telle que celle-ci ne pouvait être déclinée, elle le savait. Mais sa force et son courage se dérobèrent lorsque le hibou lui porta la missive ce matin-là. Elle était attablée, flanquée de Ron et Ginny. Hermione lut la lettre, retenant le tremblement de ses mains tant bien que mal. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et constata que l'on ne faisait pas attention à elle. Juste quelques lignes. Quelques lignes de trop.

« _Mademoiselle Granger,_

_ Votre désarroi est légitime. Je ne puis que compatir, cependant, il est important de reparler de certaines choses avant votre anniversaire qui approche à grands pas. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures._

_A. Dumbledore._ »

Elle ne pouvait se dérober à cette convocation à son plus grand damne. Elle plia machinalement la lettre avant de la glisser dans son sac. Troublée, elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, le regard perdu quelque part sur le bois sombre de la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, c'est le regard suspicieux de Harry qu'elle croisa.

« - Et toi Hermione ? lança subitement Ron. »

« - Quoi ? Comment ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui se dérobant au regard de Harry. »

« - Je… Je me demandais si toi aussi tu aimais les Bizzar'Sisters. répéta-t-il. »

« - Pas tellement. dit-il. En fait, je ne les connais pas. poursuivit-elle après un temps de réflexion. »

« - Tu es sérieuse ? s'étouffa Ginny. Ils ont joué au bal de quatrième année. »

« - Ah, c'était donc eux. Je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir. lança Hermione sans conviction. »

« - Hum… lâcha Ginny. Dis, tu as reçu une lettre, de qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille. »

« - Mes parents. répond-elle précipitamment. »

Ginny acquiesce et poursuit sa conversation avec Ron. Combien d'autres mensonges avant qu'elle ne craque ? Elle ne préfère pas y penser. Sa confrontation avec Dumbledore est bien plus angoissante. Elle ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle préfère l'ignorance à la vérité.

Lentement, la Grande Salle se vide petit à petit. Hermione jauge ses amis du regard. Ils se lèvent d'un seul mouvement et commencent à réunir leurs affaires. Affublée de son sac en bandoulière et flanquée de Ginny, de Ron et d'Harry, Hermione quitte la Grande Salle. Un peu en retrait, elle songe en gravissant les escaliers. C'est alors qu'une main lui agrippe doucement le bras pour la retenir. Elle fait alors face à Harry qui lui sourit.

« - Souviens-toi que je suis là, Hermione. »

« - Je sais, Harry. Merci. répond-elle. Mais tout va bien. poursuit-elle avec une once de culpabilité la parcourant toute entière. »

Ils restent quelques instants à s'observer puis Harry acquiesce silencieusement, délivrant le bras de son amie. Elle lui adresse un dernier regard avant de reprendre sa route vers la salle de Métamorphose. Il la suit longuement du regard, immobile dans les escaliers avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il est désormais seul, Ron et Ginny s'étant dirigés vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry fait alors demi-tour et s'apprête à se diriger vers les cachots. Arrivé devant les escaliers menant à la porte de la salle du professeur de potions, Harry jette un regard circulaire sur le couloir mal éclairé où il se trouve. Il va être en retard, il le devine car les couloirs sont presque vides. Machinalement, il fouille dans sa poche et en extrait un morceau de papier froissé.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, il avait suivit les faits et gestes d'Hermione. Il était loin d'être dupe. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il était inquiet pour elle et il avait remarqué à quel point elle avait été troublée à la lecture de cette lettre. C'est pour cela qu'il la lui avait prise. Il était persuadé que cette lettre recelait une information essentielle à la compréhension du mal-être de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, une once de remord s'empara de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défroisser le morceau de parchemin. Mais il céda et lut avec attention les mots destinés à Hermione.

Harry en était désormais certain, quelque chose d'important se tramait. Il observa pensivement le morceau de papier et fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait totalement impuissant et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont réagirait Hermione si elle apprenait qu'il venait de s'immiscer dans cette partie d'elle qu'elle ne semblait pas résolue à lui dévoiler. _Mal, sûrement_, se dit-il. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire cette lettre. Mais le mal était fait. Il déciderait plus tard de l'attitude à adopter face à Hermione.

.

.

.

Elle se tenait une nouvelle fois face à cette gargouille gigantesque. Hermione était presque écrasée par la prestance menaçante de cette figure de pierre. Elle soupira longuement. Elle se résigna cependant à prononcer le mot de passe. Elle jaugea les marches de pierre du regard avant de s'infiltrer dans le passage menant au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la porte, elle dû réunir tout son courage pour trouver la force de frapper timidement contre la porte de bois. C'est hésitante et chancelante qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus.

« - Bonsoir. se contente-t-il de dire depuis son siège. »

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge. Les prunelles bleues d'Albus Dumbledore la fixent avec cette forme de bonté pure qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il la scrute, il la sonde. Elle le sent et le malaise s'installe. L'envie soudaine de quitter la pièce en courant la prend. Mais ses jambes refusent d'opérer le moindre mouvement.

« - Il y a tellement de peur en vous, mademoiselle Granger. Mais vous êtes en sécurité ici, je suis là pour vous aider. »

Son ton est chaud et accueillant. Il croise ses mains devant son menton, les coudes posés sur le bureau. Hermione parvient enfin à esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction. Elle finit par s'asseoir, réalisant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Elle aurait pu fuir, une fois de plus. Mais tôt ou tard, la vérité l'aurait rattrapée. Elle aperçoit l'épais ouvrage qu'elle a tant maudit dans ses cauchemars.

« - Je dois être sûr que cette fois, vous ne vous enfuirez pas. Il en va de votre sécurité. »

Hermione voudrait répliquer et déverser toute sa colère. _Comment ça, ma sécurité ? Je n'ai rien demandé. A personne. Gardez vos paroles vides de sens à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin._ Les pensées se cognent dans son crâne mais c'est à l'âme qu'elle a mal. Elle garde le silence. Elle se raccroche à ce silence qui l'éloigne un peu plus de la vérité.

« - Vous ne pouvez plus vous terrer dans votre mutisme. Il faut que j'aie toute votre confiance. »

« - Comment pourrais-je vous l'accorder ? –_elle a parlé trop vite, elle s'excuse du regard._-»

« - Votre réaction est des plus naturelles, rassurez-vous. Mais je vous assure que la menace ne vient pas de moi. »

« - Alors de qui ? réplique-t-elle. Je voudrais savoir. »

« - Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Mais ce soir, vous n'êtes pas prête. Pas encore. »

« - Alors que souhaitiez-vous me dire ? »

Il se plonge dans une réflexion profonde. Le regard vague, il fixe un point invisible par-dessus son épaule. Elle voudrait qu'il arrête de faire cela. La peur a laissé place à de la colère. Elle veut savoir, désormais. Elle veut mettre le doigt sur la vérité. Albus sort de sa léthargie en toussotant légèrement. Son visage s'anime de nouveau.

« - Vos parents ne sont pas Louise et Jean Granger. dit-il »

Elle avait déjà effleuré cette vérité du bout des doigts sans oser y toucher de peur de se brûler. Elle avait refusé d'y croire. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne peut plus nier. Sa gorge se contracte et elle devient douloureuse. Son estomac se crispe d'angoisse et de douleur. Pourtant, ces gens, si ce ne sont pas ses parents, elle les aime comme tels. Ils ont tout fait pour elle. Elle ne saurait les renier. Mais sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, après tout.

« - Vous le saviez, depuis toujours ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut révéler que lorsque le moment est venu. »

« - Alors qui sont-ils ? Qui sont mes parents biologiques ? Pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais connus ? Pourquoi… »

_Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché qui j'étais ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée vivre une vie qui n'est pas la mienne ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ?_

« - Hermione, le temps n'est pas encore venu pour vous de tout savoir. poursuit-il. Il reste des parts d'obscurité dans votre histoire. Des points sombres que je ne puis vous révéler ce soir. »

« - Alors quoi ? Que suis-je apte à savoir ? »

« - Vous êtes la dernière descendante vivante de Morgane. Que vous le vouliez ou non, la prophétie vous concerne. Et tôt ou tard vous serez confrontée à votre propre puissance. Ne négligez pas mes paroles, Hermione. Vous devez me faire confiance et ne parler de ceci à personne. C'est votre secret. Un secret bien trop lourd pour être révélé. J'ai besoin que vous compreniez. C'est pour quoi je vous demande de passer dans mon bureau un soir par semaine, à partir de dix-huit heures. Je peux vous aider à comprendre. Mais cela n'est possible que si je peux vous faire confiance en retour. »

Hermione est stupéfaite. Les mots n'existent plus. Il n'y a plus que la révélation que vient de lui faire Dumbledore. Elle ne peut plus nier. Il semble si convaincu. Et Merlin seul sait qu'il ne se trompe jamais. Elle est plongée toute entière dans le néant le plus complet, là où elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle a le sentiment que le monde lui a menti pendant toutes ces années. Elle ne se sent plus à sa place. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle est prise au piège.

« - Je ne dirais rien. Personne ne me croirait. »

« - Hermione, il faut que vous compreniez que j'agis en votre faveur. J'essaie de vous aider. Je serai là lorsque vous ressentirez le besoin de parler. »

« - Je crois que je vous suis reconnaissante. »

Ils restent silencieux quelques instants, puis Dumbledore la congédie. Elle se lève, tel un automate, le regard vide. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle est parfaitement incapable de penser quoique ce soit concernant cette situation. C'est arrivé vite, trop vite. Elle s'est prise la plus belle gifle de toute son existence. Quelques mots ont suffis à détruire ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle sort du bureau sans un mot et dévale les escaliers. Elle voudrait ne plus jamais revenir ici. _Plus jamais. _Elle ne sent même pas les larmes qui dévalent ses joues et qui viennent mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Y a-t-il seulement une chose de vraie la concernant ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de lui révéler cela maintenant ? _Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir._

Elle avait tant lutté, là, assise sur ce siège. Elle avait tant lutté contre ses propres émotions. Hésitant entre les pleurs et les cris. Entre le silence et le bruit. Elle marche, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Elle manque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Cela avait été si facile d'avoir l'air insensible. De même avoir l'air _reconnaissante._ Reconnaissante ? Mais de quoi ? De lui avoir caché la vérité ? De lui avoir menti ? De l'avoir trompée ? C'est de ça, dont elle devrait être reconnaissante ? Reconnaissante d'une vie de mensonges et d'illusions. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air si sincères. Si fiers d'elle. Ils ont toujours tout fait pour elle. _Ses parents_. Aujourd'hui, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit croire et ce qu'elle doit fuir. _Peut-être que c'est elle qu'elle doit fuir, en fin de compte._

« - Hermione ? Hé, Hermione ! »

On l'appelle. Ce nom, elle ne sait plus si c'est le sien. Elle ne réagit pas et continue d'avancer, elle déambule dans les couloirs depuis si longtemps maintenant. Sans but, elle a marché pour oublier. Mais toujours, cette voix qui l'appelle et qui cherche à attirer son attention. Elle voudrait faire taire cette voix. Une main attrape son poignet et l'arrête dans sa course folle. Elle est sur le point de s'écrouler quand on la retient de justesse. Elle est en larmes. Elle est en morceaux.

« - Hermione, c'est moi. murmure-t-on à son oreille. C'est moi, Harry. Calme-toi. poursuit-il alors qu'elle déverse son chagrin nichée dans son cou. Ça va aller. »

Elle a le sentiment qu'il l'apaise un peu. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour la réconforter. Il n'y a que lui pour recoller les morceaux épars de son âme. Elle se raccroche à lui, de peur de sombrer et de finir par se noyer. Elle ne veut pas sombrer. Elle pleure, contre son épaule. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse comprendre en silence. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse comprendre sans poser la moindre question. Il accepte cette douleur sans broncher. Il est ce pilier dont elle a besoin, là, maintenant. _L'ami, le frère, l'espoir, la lumière._ Celui qu'elle délaisse malgré elle. Tôt ou tard, les questions viendront, mais elle ne pourra pas lui répondre.

Dans une semaine, elle aura dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans d'existence et d'ignorance. _Dix-sept ans_.

* * *

_Hermione est tourmentée, Hermion est perdue. Rien de très joyeux, en somme. Mais tadam ! Harry est là pour ramasser les pots cassés. Mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Bon, je file lire_ Macbeth_. Et puis après je pars m'enterrer sous mes analyses de textes. x) Bisous._

Mel'.

**PS**: Je répondrais aux reviews laissées sur Espoirs demain soir, ou lundi. Et puis, Don-Jul, j'essaierais de lire tes dernières mises à jour d'ici demain. ;)


	6. Liens du Sang

_Coucou !_

_Ca y est. Oral blanc de français : _**done****_. _**_Et puis c'est les vacances_**_ -enfin-_**_._

_Je vais pouvoir être un peu plus présente. ;)_

_Donc, je tiens à remercier mes reviewers:_ **Orlane Sayan**, **Don-Jul** _ainsi que les anonymes et les lecteurs fantômes._

_Et puis encore merci a_ **Mlle Lucifer** _qui corrige cette fiction. :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Musique - Carina Round, _For Everything a Reason_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE CINQUIEME**

**.**

Liens du Sang

.

.

.

**Octobre 96**

Un calvaire. Elle a vécu un véritable calvaire. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes et elle peut sentir la pression monter en elle. Bientôt, elle va finir pas imploser. Ses amis n'ont pas compris pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui souhaite un bon anniversaire. _Un bon anniversaire, vraiment ? _Dans ces conditions, elle leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas entendre parler de la moindre fête surprise, du moindre cadeau, de la moindre attention particulière. Ils ont tous rechigné, mais elle ne leur a pas laissé le choix.

Il n'y a que Harry qui n'a rien dit. Rien. Ni au sujet de sa crise de larmes, ni au sujet de ce refus de fêter son anniversaire. _Par respect, sans doute_. A vrai dire, ils ne se sont presque pas parlés depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait raccompagnée dans la tour des Gryffondors alors qu'elle était effondrée. Il _n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi_. Intérieurement, Hermione lui en est profondément reconnaissante.

Et, si Harry ne pose aucune question, elle peut voir toute l'interrogation dans le regard de ses amis. Elle se sent si mal de devoir leur cacher la vérité. Mais que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Qui la croirait ? _Personne_. C'est tellement absurde qu'elle-même a du mal à y croire. Pour elle, il n'y avait jamais eu que Louise et Jean Granger. Personne d'autre. Même s'ils ne sont pas ses parents biologiques, ils restent ses parents. Elle est convaincue, désormais, que la famille n'est pas une question de sang. La famille est un tout. L'amour. La présence. L'éducation. Le bonheur. La générosité. _Or, sa famille biologique ne lui avait jamais rien offert de tel. _

.

.

.

« - Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Granger. –_il est dans son siège, comme à son habitude, elle n'est même plus tétanisée lorsqu'elle entre dans son bureau._-»

Elle l'a revu deux fois depuis son anniversaire. Il ne cesse pas de la tarauder de questions concernant son état. Est-elle en colère ? Abattue ? _Agressive _? A vrai dire, _elle est lasse_. Lasse de toute cette mascarade qui prend lentement forme. Lasse de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Lasse de devoir faire semblant d'aller bien. Elle s'assoit en silence. Elle a l'impression de revivre la même journée infiniment.

« - Bonsoir. répond-elle simplement. »

« - Comment allez-vous ? »

Mal. Suspendue à dix mètres du sol sans jamais pouvoir atterrir. Elle se demande quand la chute prendra finalement fin. Elle a le sentiment de ne pas se connaître elle-même. Lorsqu'elle croise son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne reconnaît plus celle qui lui fait face. Combien de choses encore ignore-t-elle ? _Désire-t-elle seulement en savoir plus ? _C'est ce doute constant qui la brûle à l'intérieur. Cette hésitation entre le désire de savoir enfin qui elle est et cette peur de découvrir la vérité. Mais ça, elle ne le dira pas.

« - Bien, monsieur. »

« - Bien. dit-il pensivement. Il est temps que vous en appreniez plus sur votre famille biologique. »

« - Je ne veux pas les connaître. répond-elle. Mes parents sont ceux qui m'ont élevée et aimée. »

« - Pourtant, il faut que je vous parle d'eux. Vous devez tout savoir. Et, même si les réponses viendront avec le temps, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la vérité. »

Elle sent poindre une pointe de colère en elle. Cela lui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment. Cette sorte _d'effusion de sang_ en elle. Elle met ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du surmenage. Elle se contente de faire taire cette bouffée de mécontentement. Ça_ passera avec le temps_. Quand les choses iront mieux et que cette histoire sera finie elle respirera à nouveau. Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il veut lui donner la vérité, qu'il le fasse. Pour elle, cela ne changera rien de plus à sa situation.

« - Je comprends que vous soyez réticente à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur votre famille, mais sans ces informations, il vous manquera des choses essentielles à la compréhension de votre propre histoire. dit-il alors qu'elle acquiesce_. –il marque une pause interminable.-_. Vos parents biologiques étaient Ysolde et Alaric MacCorbett. »

« - Étaient ? »

« - Malheureusement, ils sont décédés. »

Elle ne ressent rien à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents biologiques. Ça devrait l'atteindre, lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Mais rien ne se produit en elle. Elle est calme, paisible. Elle n'est plus angoissée, elle est juste profondément apaisée. Peut-être qu'au fond ça la soulage. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu les rencontrer. Après tout, ils l'ont abandonnée.

« - J'aimerais comprendre, professeur. Vous avez évoqué l'existence d'une prophétie me concernant. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec mes parents naturels ? »

Albus se lève et se dirige vers sa gauche. Elle le suit du regard, la colère pointant une nouvelle fois en elle. Elle déteste lorsqu'il fait cela. Et cette colère, _c'est une vague qui la happe, un tourbillon qui l'emporte. _Il fait voleter un récipient jusque sur le bureau. Hermione lance un regard dédaigneux à l'objet devant elle. Ce qui lui semblait être un récipient n'en est pas un. Elle ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agit. A l'intérieur, un liquide lisse et transparent lui renvoie son reflet. Elle détourne les yeux. _Elle ne supporte plus de se voir. _Albus verse le contenu d'une fiole dans le liquide. Un long filet noir s'agite.

« - Voici la Pensine. Il vous suffit de plonger votre tête dedans. »

Elle scrute une nouvelle fois l'objet du regard. Elle sait à quoi sert une Pensine pour l'avoir lu dans un livre. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'en voir une. Elle inspire profondément alors que sa colère se calme lentement pour se transforme en ennui. Et puis elle plonge dans la Pensine.

.

.

.

**Novembre 79**

Le silence règne dans la ruelle sombre dénuée de vie. Seul le bruissement des feuilles sur le sol encore humide trouble le calme oppressant. Une forte odeur de pluie fraîche et de bitume mouillé emplis l'air, le rendant lourd. Dans le ciel, la lune, cachée derrière quelques nuages gris, brille d'un éclat terne et mort. Un brouillard léger s'élève de la route craquelée, enlaçant la nuit dans ses bras pâles.

Un craquement se fait entendre, presque aussitôt suivi d'un second. Et le silence reprend ses droits, s'abattant lourdement sur la ruelle. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, et, finalement, deux silhouettes fendent le brouillard blanc.

La première silhouette est trop élancée pour être celle d'un homme. La femme avance dans la rue, ses talons claquant contre l'asphalte, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant partout autour d'eux. La femme est vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui valse et ondule dans son dos avec une grâce étrange. Un tailleur noir couvre ses jambes blanches et galbées jusqu'aux genoux. Elle maintient sa tête baissée, cachée par sa capuche noire. Dans ses bras, un nourrisson dort. D'un geste presque incontrôlé, la femme caresse machinalement le front de l'enfant du bout de ses doigts gantés.

A ses côtés, un homme marche en silence, le regard assombri par la nuit. Il porte une cape sombre, lui aussi, mais son visage est découvert dévoilant ses traits durs témoignant de son tempérament de feu. Son nez droits, ses lèvres fines, presque pincées le rendent sévère, presque menaçant. Quelques mèches brunes de ses cheveux bouclés s'égarent sur son front, adoucissant partiellement l'amertume qui règne dans son regard d'un bleu étrangement profond. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur indescriptible, ils captent le moindre filet de lumière. Elle vient s'éparpille dans ses iris, faisant briller les paillettes vertes qui s'y trouvent.

Le nourrisson bouge dans les bras de sa mère. Il est emmitouflé dans une couverture carmin. Il frotte ses yeux avec ses petites mains. Puis il s'apaise, arrachant un soupir à sa mère. Elle ralentit le pas, observant l'enfant. Cet enfant, _c'est son fardeau et celui de toute une génération._ D'un geste de la main, elle fait glisser la capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant son visage.

De grosses boucles ambrées tombent jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle lève ses yeux chocolat sur l'homme avant de porter son regard au loin. Ses traits doux lui donnent un air aristocratique. _Un air de beauté froide et mystique_. Son nez légèrement recourbé, ses lèvres fines, rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvres carmin contrastant avec la pâleur extrême de sa peau... Et dans ses yeux s'attarde l'ombre d'un espoir déchu. _L'ombre de la déchéance. _

Ce sont eux, qu'elle voit sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence_. Ce sont eux, Ysold et Alaric MacCorbett._ Hermione les suit alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Dans la ruelle, la lumière d'un réverbère clignote trois fois avant de s'éteindre et il en va de même pour tous les autres réverbères de la rue. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle reconnaît Albus, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'approche encore un peu. Il n'a pas vieilli. Il est le même que celui qu'elle connaît. Ysolde et Alaric vont à sa rencontre.

« - Elle sera en sécurité ? demande Ysolde d'une voix profonde et aiguë. »

« - Oui. »

C'est bref. C'est simple. Ysolde acquiesce et dépose l'enfant qu'elle tient dans les bras d'Albus. Hermione ne perçoit aucun chagrin, aucun regret, ni aucun remords. Juste du _soulagement_. Malgré elle, cette vision attise la flamme de colère qui l'anime. Elle sait que le nourrisson n'est autre qu'elle-même. Elle fulmine en silence. Elle ne pourrait rien y faire de toute manière. _C'est un souvenir_. Alaric tend ensuite un objet enroulé dans un tissu écarlate. Elle est happée subitement par une force qui la dépasse. Le paysage se brouille et tout disparaît.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle retrouve ses esprits, la colère est trop forte, trop _puissante_. Ça la brûle de l'intérieur. Ça la consume et la blesse. Elle jette un regard sombre à Albus. Elle est furieuse. Et pourtant, elle ne sait pas ce qui la prend. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille chose. Jamais la colère n'avait été si forte en elle. Elle voudrait hurler. Elle voudrait déverser sa rage et sa peine. _Elle brûle._ Albus la regarde avec un air circonspect.

« - Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Granger. dit-il. Tout va bien. »

_ Foutaises. _

« - Vous êtes en sécurité. Il n'y a aucune raison de ressentir cette colère. »

_Mensonges. _

« - Vous saviez ! Depuis le début ! Vous saviez tout ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Vous n'avez même pas cherché à m'informer _une_ seule fois. Combien de choses me cache-t-on encore ? hurle-t-elle. »

« - Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. intime-t-il, ferme. »

_Une inspiration saccadée et brûlante puis elle explose de rage._

« - Me calmer ? _Me calmer_ _?_ vocifère-t-elle en se levant brusquement, manquant de renverser son siège, alors que sa voix dérape dans les aigus. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, qui suis-je ? Je ne supporte plus de jouer à ce jeu. Je ne peux plus, je ne _veux_ plus, subir les affres de cette angoisse et de cette peur qui me consument. »

« - Nous pouvons résoudre cela ensemble. Souvenez-vous, vous devez me faire confiance. Calmez-vous. »

« - Je veux des réponses ! »

Sa voix se brise et un violent mal de tête s'empare d'elle. Ça la frappe de plein fouet et elle se pli en deux sous les assauts de la douleur. Et toujours la voix d'Albus qui résonne en elle. _Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous… _Et bientôt, la douleur obstrue son champ de vision. Elle se laisse glisser et tombe à genoux au sol. Elle hurle désormais. Ce qui l'entoure n'existe plus. Elle s'écroule sur le sol, son flanc droit se heurtant au carrelage dur. Ses poumons sont en feu d'avoir trop criés. Un liquide chaud coule de son nez et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il lui semble entendre un bruit de verre qui se brise. _Et puis elle sombre alors que la douleur l'emporte._

* * *

_Ahaha ! Alors, si je peux vous donner un conseil, faites très très attention aux détails. Même le plus petit des détails. Si j'ai écrit quelque chose, c'est que ça aura un certain impact sur le reste de la fiction. ;) _

_Donc, pour revenir à ce chapitre... On découvre les parents biologiques d'Hermione. Ils ont l'air de deux blocs de glaces. x) Mais c'est plus complexe que ça... Et puis notre Hermione nationale pète littéralement les plombs. Alors, crise de nerfs due au choc ou est-ce quelque chose d'autre... ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez. :) _

_Si vous êtes en vacances, profitez-en bien et reposez-vous. :)_

_Bisous,_

Mel'.

**PS**: _Chez moi, il neige. Et vous ?_


	7. Souviens-toi, l'été dernier

_Alors, pour commencer le titre de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec les films portant le même nom. x)_

_Vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment après avoir lu le chapitre. ;)_

_Ensuite, encore merci pour vos reviews. C'est un peu le carré de chocolat de l'auteur. _

_Quand il y a une baisse de régime, ça remonte toujours le moral de lire vos avis. :) _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE SIXIEME**

**.**

Souviens-toi, l'été dernier

.

.

.

**Octobre 96**

Harry est à son chevet, une fois de plus. _Une fois de trop_. La nuit embrasse déjà l'infirmerie de son obscurité froide. Il l'observe. Le visage paisible, ses cheveux aux reflets d'ambre éparpillés sur son oreiller. Elle est pâle. Il tient sa main dans la sienne. Ses longs doigts osseux sont glacés. Elle dort. Et lui, il reste ici. Elle est ici depuis trois jours, et pas une seule fois elle n'a ouvert les yeux. _Alors il attend._

Il sait que quelque chose lui échappe. Il sait qu'elle porte un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Mais elle ne lui a rien dit. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui fasse part de ses problèmes. Il aurait voulu l'aider. Mais elle a décidé de le mettre à l'écart. Au fond de lui, ça le blesse. Il voit les événements se dérouler sans pouvoir agir. Il serre un peu plus sa main. Il espère qu'elle va réagir, qu'elle va s'éveiller. Mais rien. Elle reste coincée dans ce sommeil qui la glace un peu plus chaque jour.

Il est épuisé. Tous les jours, il vient la voir et il reste ici. Parfois, Ron vient les rejoindre. Lui aussi, est profondément inquiet. Il reste un peu avant de s'en aller. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Cela lui ressemble tellement peu. Harry sait à quel point Ron est affecté. L'attitude d'Hermione, ces derniers temps, le blesse au plus profond de lui. _Elle ne semble plus être elle-même._

.

.

.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Il fait nuit. Il y a cette odeur de plantes médicinales partout autour d'elle qui lui donnent la nausée. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. _Un cauchemar_. Un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvient pas. Elle touche machinalement son front qui est brûlant. Ou peut-être est-ce sa main qui est trop froide. Son estomac est douloureux, elle a l'impression qu'on lui assène de violents coups de pieds. Et puis sa tête la fait souffrir horriblement.

Elle remarque qu'on tient faiblement sa main gauche. Elle le voit, là, avachi et endormi dans le fauteuil peu confortable de l'infirmerie. Son souffle est lent, profond. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit paisible depuis longtemps. Ses sourcils ne sont pas froncés et ses traits n'ont pas l'air inquiets. Il est juste calme. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux témoignent de sa fatigue. Elle voudrait le réveiller, lui dire que tout va bien. Mais elle n'ose pas. Il est trop paisible. Elle serre juste un peu la main du Survivant.

Elle devrait lui dire. Pour ses parents. Pour ses entretiens avec Dumbledore. Pour ce qu'il cherche à lui dire. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Alors elle le regarde dormir. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps il attend là, à attendre qu'elle revienne à elle. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps elle est ici se souvenant juste de cette douleur atroce se propageant en elle. Cette douleur pire que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis cette colère tapie tout au fond d'elle. Une colère si forte qu'elle ne l'avait pas contrôlée. Une colère qui l'avait happée et entraînée hors de sa propre conscience. _Elle est terrifiée_. Terrifiée d'avoir agi ainsi. Terrifiée d'être capable de ressentir tant d'amertume. Terrifiée d'elle-même parce que quelque chose s'installe en elle. Et elle ne parvient pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

Dans son fauteuil, Harry bouge, lentement. Machinalement il serre sa main. Et puis il ouvre ses yeux péniblement. Son visage redevient sombre peu à peu. Au fond d'elle, ça lui pince le cœur parce qu'elle se sent coupable. Il cligne des yeux et il réalise subitement qu'elle le regarde s'éveiller. Il se redresse, conservant sa main dans la sienne.

« - Tu es réveillée ? murmure-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas… »

« - Calme-toi Harry. chuchote-t-elle doucement. Je vais bien. »

« - Bien ? reprend-il. Dumbledore n'a rien voulu dire, mais quand je suis venu te voir, tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu avais tout ce sang sur ta chemise. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle le connaît, ce besoin d'avoir des réponses. Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants. Elle va mentir, encore.

« - Mon nez s'est mis à saigner. Je me suis évanouie. Ne te moque pas de moi, mais j'ai horreur du sang. »

Elle rit un peu pour le convaincre. Elle sent qu'il presse ses doigts un peu plus fort. Elle sait qu'il ne la croit pas, pourtant, il rit un peu lui aussi. Lui aussi fait semblant. Elle le connaît par cœur et elle sait lorsqu'il ne fait que paraître. Ce rire-là n'était pas sincère. Aux yeux des autres il aurait pu sembler être naturel. Mais pas pour elle.

« - Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? »

« - Trois jours. soupire-t-il. »

« - Tu es resté ici tout ce temps ? »

« - Je suis venu te voir aussi souvent que possible. Ron aussi est passé te voir plusieurs fois. »

_Ron_. La culpabilité d'Hermione ne fait que s'accroître. Lui aussi elle le fait souffrir, sûrement. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est éloignée de ceux qui comptent pour elle. Mais elle a l'impression qu'elle n'est plus celle qu'ils ont connue. Parce qu'elle-même ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle ne fait que ressasser cela depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle croyait être.

« - Je… Je sais que quelque chose se trame. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. lâche-t-il. Mais je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

« - Je sais que tu sais, Harry. Tu me connais mieux que personne d'autre. C'est évident que tu sais. dit-elle. Mais cette fois, personne ne peut m'aider. »

« - Si, je… et puis Ron. Et Ginny aussi. On pourrait… »

« - Non. Personne. Je vais faire face toute seule. Et dès que je serais prête, tu sauras tout. »

Le regard qu'il lui lance la blesse. Chagrin. Inquiétude. _Déception_. Sa gorge se serre. Bien sûr qu'il est déçu. Eux qui avaient pour habitude de ne rien se cacher. Eux qui faisaient face ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui elle le met à l'écart. Elle voudrait lui demander pardon, mais les mots lui manquent. Alors elle préfère garder le silence et éviter de s'infliger un peu plus cette peine qui l'étrangle. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle se contente de mêler ses doigts aux siens. C'est sa façon de lui demander de la pardonner.

« - Viens. dit-elle simplement. C'est trop tard pour retourner aux dortoirs. articule-t-elle. »

Elle se pousse un peu dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Il hésite puis il vient s'installer à ses côtés. Ils sont serrés, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il l'enlace et elle se sent un peu mieux. Et elle s'endort, doucement, nichée contre lui, la douleur qui oppresse encore son estomac.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille à nouveau, elle est seule. Elle est recroquevillée sur le bord du lit. Elle n'ose pas bouger de peur de ranimer sa douleur. Elle se contente de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire. Elle voit madame Pomfresh qui semble être à la recherche de quelque chose dans l'une des armoires à potions près de la porte. Elle se sent nauséeuse mais la douleur qui emplissait sa tête s'est apaisée. Elle tente de se redresser. Lentement, elle se met en position assise. Machinalement, ses yeux se portent sur le fauteuil vide près de son lit. Une sensation d vide s'empare d'elle. Un petit cri de stupeur lui parvient. Elle se retourne vers l'infirmière qui s'avance vers elle.

« - Vous êtes réveillée ! Si je peux me permettre, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, mademoiselle Granger. Trois jours… J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de vous faire reprendre conscience. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« - Un peu nauséeuse. »

L'infirmière hoche la tête pensivement avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'armoire à potion. Hermione la suit du regard. Puis elle revient, un flacon emplit d'un liquide bleu clair à la main. L'infirmière jauge la fiole du regard avant de s'emparer du verre qui trône sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle verse quelques gouttes de la potion avant d'ajouter de l'eau.

« - Albus m'a demandé de vous donner de cet élixir lorsque vous seriez éveillée. dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle alors, une pointe de méfiance dans la voix. »

Madame Pomfresh fronce les sourcils, soucieuse et pensive. Le regard vague et fuyant elle cherche ses mots. Hermione n'aime pas cela. Elle préfère ne pas prendre le verre. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas montré la moindre méfiance. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose lui intime de faire attention. Elles restent silencieuses quelques instants, puis l'infirmière plante son regard dans le sien.

« - C'est un élixir apaisant. Pour… disons, maîtriser vos émotions. Oh, rassurez-vous, personne d'autre n'est au courant pour votre attitude. »

« - Mes émotions ? »

Elle se sent blessée et profondément humiliée. Ces sensations font s'évaporer la méfiance. Elle se sent profondément honteuse d'avoir agit de la sorte envers Albus Dumbledore. Elle s'empare du verre en silence et baisse ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle vide le contenu de son verre. L'infirmière l'observe, confuse. Hermione lui tend le verre et elle le repose sur la table de chevet.

« - Je dois également vous informer que vous devrez prendre cette potion tous les jours. Il suffit de quatre gouttes diluées dans un verre d'eau pour agir. Albus vous attend également dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. »

« - Vous ne direz rien ? demande subitement Hermione. »

« - Bien sûr que non. C'est une affaire d'ordre privée et je ne connais pas les détails. Ne vous en faites pas. répond-elle en lui tapotant la main en souriant faiblement. Cette potion devrait vous aider à mieux appréhender la situation. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Ne vous faites aucun soucis pour votre entretient avec Albus, il sait à quel point vous êtes surmenée. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitte l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione à nouveau seule.

.

.

.

« - Harry, tu es là ! Enfin. »

Il arrive dans la salle commune. Ron se lève du canapé et se dirige vers lui. Il est contrarié. Lui aussi peine à trouver le sommeil. Il est pâle, ses yeux sont creusés. Lui qui avait toujours semblé si fort. Depuis la rentrée, Harry l'avait vu changer. Il était probablement le plus touché d'entre eux concernant Hermione. Mais il tentait de le cacher en vain. Son corps parlait pour lui.

Harry hoche la tête. Il est épuisé. Il a passé la nuit à veiller Hermione de peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive encore une fois. Et puis il était parti avant que le jour ne se lève, craignant qu'on ne le découvre à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu être là à son réveil. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui apporte des réponses. Il aurait voulu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ron l'observe, silencieux. Lui aussi se pose beaucoup de questions. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione n'est plus avec eux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'est encore retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Il y a tellement de choses qui leur échappent. Eux qui étaient si proches. Eux qui se confiaient absolument tout. Eux qui partageaient tout. _Que reste-t-il de tout cela _? Ron le regarde avec intensité. Il voudrait lui demander comment elle va. Mais il n'ose pas. Alors il détourne les yeux.

« - Elle s'est réveillée. dit-il alors que Ron semble s'animer brusquement. »

« - Comment… Comment va-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« - Elle va bien mais elle se souvient à peine de ce qui s'est produit. »

« - Mais elle était couverte de sang ! »

« - Je sais, Ron. »

Harry ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne peut pas se permettre de lui confier ses craintes. Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'Hermione leur cache quelque chose de véritablement pesant. Il ne veut pas l'accabler encore plus. Alors il préfère passer sous silence ses pensées. Ron semble bien trop heureux qu'elle soit sortie de ce coma étrange. Harry lui lance un sourire qu'il veut convainquant.

« - Tu as passé la nuit là-bas ? Tu n'es pas venu te coucher hier. »

« - Oui. Je me suis assoupi. murmure-t-il. Je lui ai dit que tu étais passé la voir, toi aussi. »

« - J'aurai voulu… »

Ron ne termine pas sa phrase. Mais Harry devine ses pensées_. J'aurai voulu être là, j'aurai voulu être à ta place_. Ron passe une main sur sa nuque, visiblement gêné avant de trouver un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Harry le regarde partir sans ajouter un mot. Il sait que Ron est profondément attaché à Hermione. Il le sait depuis toujours. Mais c'est comme s'il se refusait d'admettre ce qui était évident. Ou alors peut-être ne comprenait-il pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Harry réalise alors que même Ron est devenu distant. Ou alors cela venait-il de lui ? Il réalise que quelque chose a changé et que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il a ce sentiment en lui qu'ils viennent de franchir une étape décisive. Mais il ne saurait dire laquelle.

Hermione avait était là pour lui lors du décès de Sirius. Et même si Ron avait été un peu plus distant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ron était Ron. Il était maladroit avec le chagrin des autres. Et c'était compréhensible. Il n'avait jamais était confronté à la mort. Harry ne pouvait simplement pas lui en vouloir. Mais il sait que Ron s'en veut. _Peut-être qu'elle est là, la raison pour laquelle rien n'était plus pareil._

_._

_._

_._

« - Je suis profondément confuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon. Ça_ ne me ressemble pas_. »

Elle baisse la tête. Elle voudrait disparaître.

« - Ne vous excusez pas. Votre réaction était parfaitement naturelle. Je me suis juste trompé sur l'intensité de vos émotions. »

_Naturelle _? Elle relève la tête. Elle croit avoir rêvé. Il n'y avait rien de _naturel_ dans son attitude. Elle avait été submergée par cette vague de rage. Cette rage, cette colère. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée dépasser de cette manière par ses propres sentiments. _Elle était quelqu'un de censé et de rationnel_. Alors non, son attitude n'avait pas été naturelle. Mais en scrutant le regard de son professeur, elle comprend qu'elle ignore encore quelque chose. _Combien de secrets lui cache-t-on encore_ ?

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? demande-t-elle. »

« - J'aurai souhaité que vous appreniez cela dans d'autres conditions, mademoiselle Granger. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre encore. dit-il lentement. Le fait est que la trace qui vous protégeait a disparue. Et une chose s'est réveillée en vous. Une chose bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Votre appartenance à la lignée de Morgane est la raison de vos changements d'humeur. Vos émotions sont décuplées, la colère en particulier. »

« - Quelle chose ? Quelle chose ? dit-elle, presque paniquée. »

« - Son sang. Le sang de Morgane qui coule en vous. lâche-t-il. Vous êtes sa dernière descendante. Elle était puissante, mademoiselle Granger. Si puissante qu'une part d'elle a survécu à travers les âges. Et aujourd'hui, cette part d'elle vit en vous. »

Elle refuse de croire cela. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Elle ne veut pas y croire. _Elle ne peut pas_.

« - C'est impossible ! »

« - Vraiment ? Croyez-vous vraiment que cela soit invraisemblable ? Vos émotions, vous ne les contrôlez plus. Ses pouvoirs vous ont été transmis. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite partie. Mais au vue de sa force, votre puissance pourrait atteindre des sommets… Et lorsque la trace s'est dissipée, le jour de votre dix-septième anniversaire, _elle_ s'est réveillée. Je peux vous aider à canaliser tout cela. Je peux vous aider à vivre avec ces facultés. »

« - A vivre avec ? »

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Une part de ténèbres, de malfaisance coule dans ses veines. Et il voudrait lui apprendre _à vivre avec_ ? A nouveau, elle se sent humiliée. Son identité lui échappe de plus en plus. Et elle découvre qu'on lui a caché toutes ces choses. On lui a caché qui elle était réellement. Et ça, elle ne pourra jamais s'en relever.

« - Les prochains mois vont être décisifs. Vous avez la force, Hermione. Vous êtes capable de surpasser tout cela. Ne vous laissez pas sombrer_. N'oubliez pas que la lumière peut percer les ténèbres_. Quels qu'ils soient. »

Elle sait que quelque chose lui échappe toujours. Elle sait qu'elle ignore encore un bon nombre de choses la concernant. Comment avait-elle pu vivre une existence paisible sans jamais se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était réellement ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir qu'on n'avait fait que lui mentir ? Elle voudrait se réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle voudrait que tout cela cesse. Elle voudrait être elle-même. Elle ne veut pas de tout cela. _Elle ne veut pas de cette colère au fond d'elle, tapie dans l'ombre de son âme_.

« - Vous êtes sans doute très fatiguée, mademoiselle Granger. Il est tard. Nous devrions reprendre cette discussion un autre jour. »

« - Très bien. se contente-t-elle de dire en se levant. »

« - Disons jeudi prochain vers dix-huit heures. N'oubliez pas que je reste à votre disposition. Je sais que tout cela vous bouleverse. Mais j'ai foi en vous. »

« - Je suis un monstre. »

Elle se détourne de lui et quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. _Un monstre_. Elle voudrait le crier à la face du monde pour qu'il voit ce qu'elle est réellement. Qui sait de quoi elle est capable ? Elle ignore tout de celle qu'elle est vraiment. Elle traverse les couloirs et se retrouve bientôt dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle est presque vide. Seul le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée l'accueille à son arrivée. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Elle se dirige vers le canapé et s'y installe. Elle fixe le feu, le regard vide et hagard. Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Elle est fatiguée. Épuisée.

« - Tu es là. »

Elle sursaute et se retourne. Il est là, dans l'obscurité, en bas des escaliers. Ses yeux l'observent et il semble mal à l'aise. Sans un bruit, Ron s'approche et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle reporte son attention sur les flammes qui consument les bûches dans l'âtre. Puis elle tourne à nouveau ses yeux vers lui. Le silence pèse sur leurs épaules. Lui aussi est épuisé. Elle le voit dans ses yeux bleus délavés. Elle le voit dans ses épaules voûtées et dans ses gestes mécaniques.

« - J'ai entendu du bruit. Et comme je ne t'ai pas vue dans la salle commune, ce soir, je savais que c'était toi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Je vais bien, Ron. répond-elle dans un soupir. Merci d'être passé me voir alors que… les mots se perdent dans sa gorge. »

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus brillant. Mais là je sais, je le vois bien, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Tu pourrais peut-être… »

« - En parler ? le coupe-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« - Il faut que tu saches que je suis là. »

Il pose maladroitement sa main sur la sienne. Sa main est froide et dure. Ça la fait frissonner et elle se soustrait à ce contact qui la glace. Lui, il se contente de poser sa main sur ses genoux, un peu blessé. Plus il la regard, plus il se dit qu'elle a changé. Il ne saurait dire comment ni pourquoi. Mais elle est presque devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Il voudrait simplement l'aider.

« - Je suis fatiguée, Ron. Je monte me coucher. dit-elle alors qu'elle se lève et qu'elle se dirige vers les escaliers. Merci. »

Il perçoit ce faible murmure. Et puis elle monte les marches et ferme la porte de son dortoir. Il est inquiet. Pour elle. Pour Harry. Pour eux. Une chose s'est installée entre eux. Une chose froide et venimeuse. Et il ne sait plus comment les aider. Il n'avait pas su être là pour Harry. Et désormais, il voyait Hermione lui filer entre les doigts. La situation lui échappait totalement. Et pour cela, il s'en voulait. Pourtant il se souvient. Il se souvient à quel point ils étaient proches, lui et elle.

.

.

.

**Août 95**

Elle est assise sur une souche d'arbre. Ses cheveux châtains dans le vent, elle observe les alentours de ses prunelles chocolat. Des effluves de résine de pins et d'humidité naturelle lui parviennent. Elle se sent sereine dans cette forêt, coupée du monde. Elle plisse les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traverse le feuillage des bouleaux et des sapins environnants. Une brise caresse son être, et un frisson la parcoure. Elle serre son gilet gris contre elle, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants, profitant de cet instant de plénitude.

Il n'ose pas s'approcher. Alors il la contemple, un peu en retrait. Il s'avance un peu mais elle perçoit sa présence et se retourne vers lui en sursautant. Ses cheveux s'éparpillent alors que le vent les fait danser. Et des reflets dorés se perdent dans ses boucles. Elle lui lance un sourire timide. Depuis le bal, il ne sait plus comment l'aborder et elle, elle semble s'en vouloir. Il finit par la rejoindre. Il pose sa main sur son épaule avant de la retirer brusquement_. Il rougit_.

« - Hermione, tout le monde te cherche. dit-il subitement. Mais je savais que je te trouverais ici. Je le savais parce que j'ai le sentiment que ce lieu t'apaise. »

Elle lâche un rire sincère. Un rire tendre et cristallin. Elle lève ses yeux sur lui. Il est grand, ses larges épaules et sa carrure avaient été forgées par des entraînements de Quidditch quotidiens. Il porte son regard bleu profond au loin, fixant un point imaginaire, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Un rayon de soleil vient alors embrasser son visage, faisant flamboyer ses cheveux roux. Elle est frappée par sa beauté. Oui, il est beau ainsi, nimbé de soleil, une main glissée dans sa poche avec nonchalance et cet air timide peint sur le visage. Il est _beau_.

Il tourne ses yeux vers le paysage qui s'étale devant eux. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Elle ne sut déterminer le temps qu'ils ont passé à regarder le lointain en silence. Elle sait juste qu'_ils se sentent bien_.

* * *

_Ca n'en fini plus pour cette pauvre Hermione qui ne sait plus qui elle est. Eh oui, il semblerait que le sang de Morgane soit responsable de tout ce joyeux bazar. Des tensions naissent entre les membres du trio. Harry fait du mieux qu'il peut et Ron est un peu largué, si je puis dire. x) D'ailleurs, il se fait envoyer sur les roses. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Mais tant qu'Hermione est sous "calmant", tout devrait bien aller... Normalement..._

_Et puis, je suis fidèle à moi-même avec des petits flashbacks. J'aime bien vous faire voyager dans le temps. Et puis ça me permet aussi de vous faire sortir de cette ambiance pleine de colère et pesante. _

_Enfin bref, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, il est essentiel car il montre l'évolution des relations qu'entretiennent les personnages. _

_A la prochaine. :)_

_Bisous,_

Mel'.


End file.
